gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
MirageGate
The Television advertisement for Mitsubishi Mirage Hatchback (known by Youtube as Soccer Dudes), focus on Five footballers,. when a Footballer drive to escaped the four other footballers with the doors still opens. Plot The commercial starts with a Football player named "James" drive a Orange Mitsubishi Mirage Hatchback when the Four Teammates (One jumped on a grass, three others on fences with the belongings) to the Football field for "Football Academy", then "James" escapes driving with the Soccer balls, Football shoes, Water cooler jug and Coolers with his teammates chased at him with the belongings at his Car with the Door and a hood of an Orange Mirage Hatchback still opens., When the footballers arrived in the field to see the boy and the Children he open the jacket indicating he is a Coach of a academy, much on the children's enjoyment, After the Kicking the Ball and Tire run., "James" fist-pumps the Boy in a Brazil Football jersey with captioned "On to inspire.", at the commercial ends when the boy crying at his mother's walk on by behind the Orange Mirage Hatchback at the parking., "James" says Goodbye to him much on Two teammates anger and disappointed. Trivia * The Sky Blue-colored team resembled Manchester City of United Kingdom, Spain's Celta Vigo, Italy's setiptonist teams S.S. Lazio and S.S.C. Napoli, Sydney F.C. of Australia, New York City FC of the United States and the Argentina's National Football team. * The footballer driving a Car similarly to Ben Fairclough, Memphis Depay, Peter Crouch, Michael Owen, Ashley Cole, Riyad Mahrez, Wayne Rooney, George Best, Nicklas Bendtner, Gareth Bale, Marco Reus, Yaya Toure, Darron Gibson, Ray Price (on a bus), Samir Nasri, Isaiah Inniss (from Driving school), Shaun Wright-Phillips, Thomas Vermalen, Steven Caulker, Arturo Vidal (on a Accident), Bobby Webbe (from Driving school), Eric Dier, David Farrell (on a Taxi), Mike Summerbee, Andy Carroll, Lionel Messi, Mario Balotelli and Jose Mourinho, as well as Chelsea's Training team. * The Music of the TV advertising known as "Fine Time" is same in the Other Mirage commercial Known as Nervous Dad by Youtube. When the Happy-Go-Lucky daughter driving a Purple Mirage Hatchback with her nervous father on the front, teaching a Parking techniques, then giving the keys to him at the end of the commercial, The commercial is aired on S+A and other Cable channels. * This TV advertisement makes it's Debut on ABS-CBN during Game 1 of the season 80 finals of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines Men's Basketball tournament between Ateneo de Manila Blue Eagles and De La Salle Green Archers on 25 November 2017, claiming negative reviews. * The commercial is upload on Youtube on 7 August 2017 on the Mitsubishi Philippine's Youtube channel. * The video description is "Where will the Mitsubishi Mirage bring the barkada? Watch this and let their drive inspire you." * The named "James" is seen on on iPhone Bluetooth This commercial taped on 16 July 2017 at 3:31 P.M. on the commercial * The Football jerseys wearing the children are Resembled the National Football teams of Argentina, Brazil and Germany, as well as Manchester United and Other teams. Errors * When in the 14 second of a video and in thumbnail, the "Orange Mirage Hatchback" closes and has a front passenger, why "James" closes while driving to prevent the accident and chasing his teammates, where's another Teammate from the team who not in the Teammate's House was drive "James" from his House. * The Hood of the "Orange mirage" is closed , why "James" still closes while driving to prevent the dropping the belongings and chasing his teammates. * A teammate is in the car after escaping the "Mirage", The guy is not still there chasing the Mirage alongside his other teammates. * The teammate is holding a Bag of Soccer balls not Football cones. The other Holding the cooler, instead of Water jugs., and the Other in Messenger bag, and not Football bag. * The Orange Mirage has a small space., They fit Cooler, jug , Football shoes and a Bag of Soccer balls. * The Water cooler jug is too small, originally it's was Big Water cooler jug used it for Gatorade. * James is a Coach of the Football Academy?, he originally as a Footballer. * The TV ad also a training a Boy to kick the ball. * The commercial is supposed to be a Boy's football academy until They also a Girl's football academy as well. * Why When a Kid wore a Nike "Run" T-Shirt at the Commercial, she fit Medium-sized. * When a Boy who wearing the Brazilian Football jersey Fistpumps "James". Category:Television Category:Advertising Category:Television advertising Category:Controversies and Scandals